More than just a Treasure
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: The story's basically about how Hinata and Naruto go on a mission w/ Lee and Guy to find a treasure. Hinata is in hopes that she'll be able to tell Naruto how she really feels. What will Naruto think? Does he think? Will they have any moments?
1. The mission

I snuggled into Naruto's side and sighed happily.

Naruto laughed and shifted. I love his laugh. It's one of the many things that I love about him. After all, all boyfriends have their cute moments.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he sat up.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the first time I said I loved you."

"Oh. Haha that was funny." I thought back to a year ago.

~flashback~

The breeze picked up slightly. My bangs got into my eyes and I before I could move them myself, Naruto-kun appeared in front of me.

"H-h-hi Naruto-kun."

"Hey I just came to tell you something important."

I looked up with hopeful eyes. "Yes?"

"We're going on a mission together." Naruto said before grinning at me.

"Oh, I see."

"Is something wrong Hinata?"

"No….it's nothing."

"Okay if you say so. Gotta go report to Grandma Tsunade. Later."

"Bye!" I called as he dashed back.

_Why? Why can't I just come out and say it? Why can't I tell Naruto-kun how I really feel? I'm such a baka. Oh well, at least I get to go on a mission with him. _I blushed to myself and quickly sketched Naruto-kun and I kissing. _That'll never happen Hinata! Don't lose yourself in a pointless fantasy…..but what if it does happen?_

~the next morning~

"Good morning my youthful comrades!" Guy-Sensei shouted as Naruto, Lee and I arrived at the front gates. "Too early for Super Bushy Brows youth rant." I heard Naruto mutter.

I giggled loud enough for Naruto to hear. He laughed with me until Lee came over.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I covered. Lee punched the air. "Then let's begin our mission my youthful friends!"

"Oh God not him too." Naruto whispered to me.

"Oh well. At least I can keep you company."

"Yeah. Thanks Hinata."

"Y-you're welcome."

We finally set out to the next village. Their village sought help from us to find the Long Lost Treasure of Ringo no Ki. Every couple minutes I would look over at Naruto, only to find the same reaction every time, thoughtful.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You seem troubled."

"Hmm? Oh, Nothing, just think about how everything is going back at the village."

"I'm sure it's all fine Naruto."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Hey, sensei. What type of treasure do you think it is?"

"C'mon you two it takes three days to get to the village. Let's get there in half the time! Full

speed ahead my youthful pupils."

"Yeah! Go Sensei!" Lee cheered.

"Can't we take a break? Sensei, we're tired." I complained.

"No! Use your youthful energetic ways! Where's your fighting spirit?"

"Floating down a river." Naruto retorted.

"You have no respect for sensei!" Lee pouted.

"Old Bushy Brows shouldn't be shouting about youth at this time of the morning." snapped

Naruto.

"Guy-sensei is not old!"

"Yes, he is." I spoke up.

For a quick moment, Guy-sensei and Lee paused and looked at me with surprise. They went back to their rush after Naruto glared at them. I pretended I hadn't noticed Naruto standing up for me.

After half an hour, Guy and Lee allowed us to take a break. They didn't want to stop working so they patrolled the area. I was getting hot and needed to cool down. Naruto wanted a chance to sit down after the long run.

"Ahhhh! The water is so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"So go in." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok." I slowly waded into the river. The minute my feet touched the cool water I squealed with joy. I realized then that I wasn't being serious about the mission like a real ninja would. I sighed before plopping down on the river's shore.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"It's nothing I just remembered the mission and how I was being childish just now."

"So? There's nothing wrong with that! There's nothing wrong with having fun every now and then." He said with a cocky grin.

"But we're not kids!"

"Yeah but adults don't need to be uptight all the time. Besides we're not adults just yet."

I turned around. I heard his footsteps approach me. They slipped into the water and he paused. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if he was going to tickle me or do something weird but instead he splashed me when I looked over at him.

"C'mon Hinata, lighten up." he smiled at me.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna need to lighten up now?" I asked, splashing him back.

Naruto began to laugh too. We had a splashing fight until we were both soaked and had cramps in our sides. He trudged over in his sopping clothes to a nearby hill. When he took his shirt off, I felt like my heart had stopped. He looked over at me and I quickly focused on the fact that I was shivering.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah." I shivered again.

I stepped up to grab a towel when my foot slipped on a rock. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the pain but none came. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto holding me to his bare chest.

"Umm…arigato Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome Hinata."

We stayed like that for a moment and, to my shock, Naruto leaned down almost centimeters away from my lips. I didn't know what to do or think but my body reacted on its own. My eyes began to close.

"OK companions! It's time for us to depart! No more breaks until we reach that village so pack up and let's move!" Lee yelled before going wide-eyed in surprise.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." Lee said with a smirk.

Naruto helped me stand up straight then looked at the grass for awhile. Then, all in a blur, Naruto grabbed Lee's collar and said, "Don't mess with me Lee or this will be the last thing you see." He held up his fist to Lee's face. He went pale and nodded. Naruto reached for his shirt, put it on, and left.

"Wait, Naruto!" I called after him as Lee trailed behind me.

"What's wrong Lee? You're so pale!" I heard Guy-sensei say.

"Naruto!"

"What?" he yelled as he whipped around. Naruto caught his breath when he noticed it was me.

"What was that about back there?"

"Lee needed to mind his own business! I was so close to-"

"Close to what?"

"Never mind," he mumbled, "let's go."

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I WAS SO CLOSE TO KISSING YOU OK?"

I paused and before I knew it, my lips were pressed against his. He tasted like ramen and river water. The kiss was sweet and gentle. When we finally stopped for air, I didn't know what to say, even though I couldn't say anything because I was out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

"D-d-don't be." I stuttered.

Naruto smiled at me and I blushed.

"So…this would probably be a good time to tell you that I-"

"COME YOUTHFUL PUPILS! IT'S TIME FOR DEPARTURE!" Guy-sensei shouted.

_Sigh, another moment interrupted by yet another baka. Don't worry Hinata, you'll find out what he was gonna say soon._

"That sucked."

"What?"

"Someone else interrupted us."

"You can tell me later right?"

"Sure."

We finally reached the village within ten minutes and got to work. Naruto and I covered the rural part of the village while Guy and Lee went to inspect the urban division. I stayed silent, trying to focus on the mission, but to no avail. All of my thoughts were racing in my mind, questions following behind them. _Why did he kiss me? What was he going to say? Does he know that I like him? Did Lee tell him? Did Guy-sensei tell? Does he like me too? _

"Hinata! Come on!"

"Huh? Oh, right…sorry."

"I think I see something at the end of that cave."

"Let's go."

Naruto and I got to the back of the cave and noticed a key. We reported to Guy and Lee about our findings.

"This is the key to the Long Lost Treasure of Ringo no Kei!" the village leader exclaimed when we turned it in. "Where was it?"

"In an abandoned cave." Guy-sensei reported

"What exactly _is_ the Long Lost Treasure of Ringo no Kei?" Lee asked.

"And how would we know that it really was the treasure?" added Naruto.

"The treasure was said to grant wishes. The treasure was found by a poor man, who was the founder of this village. Our leader had wished for his life to become prosperous and so it did. Oh, and the treasure can only be found and used by someone with a pure heart. You'll know that it'll be the treasure when you see the person you admire most." The leader explained then went to go talk with Guy-sensei in another room. Lee started to pace through the room.

"What's wrong Lee?"

"I'm worried about whether or not we'll find the treasure."

"That's it?" Naruto scoffed.

"Well, I'm also wondering if I'd be able to find the treasure."

"Hinata, I think you'd be able to find that treasure." Naruto said.

"Really?"

"Sure, you've got a pure heart."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Uhhh….Naruto? Hinata? Can you guys see what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"So do I."

"We probably see a different person…who do you see Lee?"

"I-I-I see a mix of Sakura-san and Guy-sensei."

"Ick." Naruto complained.

"I see Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled.

He looked over at her for a second then chuckled to himself and muttered, "I see Hinata." This time it was her turn to be surprised. Hinata then turned pink.

"You know what this means don't you?" Lee realized.

"Yup. WE FOUND THE TREASURE!" Naruto shouted, doing a victory jump.

The three cheered and in the moment of excitement, a figure approached and began to clap.

"Well done you three. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking that Treasure."

"I know that voice…" muttered Naruto.

"It can't be." Hinata whispered going pale.

"Oh my god..." Lee managed to choke out.

There, at the end of the cave, stood the one person whom they hadn't seen for quite awhile. There, not ten feet away at the beginning of the path, stood the man they hadn't suspected to be in the same situation with them. There stood Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Sasuke's Reason

"Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted the treasure for myself but it looks like it's caught more intrigue."

"What do you want with it?" Lee asked.

"Why is that any of your concern? I'll bet you just want it to make Sakura fall in love with you."

"N-no!"

"Liar."

"Sasuke! Don't change the subject! What the hell do you want with the Treasure of Ringo no Kei?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment then replied, "My brother."

"You mean the dead one?" Naruto asked.

"No you moron, the one that flew over a mountain. YES, ITACHI!"

"But didn't you kill him?"

"I don't care! I need him back!"

I noticed that Lee was slowly backing his way toward the treasure; Sasuke was too busy getting mad at Naruto to notice him. I tried to help keep our enemy distracted. "So, what's the purpose of this? You think that you'll have a pure heart so you can get the treasure and wish for your brother to live again?"

"Yeah. That's right."

Naruto shook his head and asked, "Sasuke how can you have a pure heart when it is tainted by anger and grief? "

Sasuke lookeddown briefly, then glared up at Naruto and yelled,"Shut up! You don't know _anything _about me. You and the rest of Team 7 may think you do, but you don't!" Sasuke grabbed me and held his katana at my neck. "Now step away from the treasure or she is going to die."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Don't Sasuke. You're not stable right now."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm as clear headed as I can be." He frowned for a moment, and then returned to his natural, bored expression. "So what's it going to be? The treasure or her life?"

Naruto's eyes flitted between mine and Sasuke's. For a split second, he looked behind us, where the treasure was supposedly. Lee looked at me with worry. I couldn't blame him. I myself was concerned if I would live through this.

"Fine," Naruto muttered and threw Sasuke the shovel that we were going to use to dig up the Treasure.

"NARUTO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed.

"Ah ah, Hinata. It was his choice." Sasuke said. He released his tight grip on me and threw me over to my team. Naruto quickly ran over to me and checked to make sure I was OK. He whispered in my ear and I nodded. I knew that I'd be OK since I had Naruto-kun.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took the first scoop into the dirt. Lee, Naruto, and I slowly began to back out of the cave.

"So, Sasuke, can we leave now?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever, I don't need you here."

We didn't wait for him to say it twice. We all ran down the path back to the village and stopped when we saw Guy-sensei. He glared at all three of us.

"W-we can e-e-explain." Lee stuttered.

~Author's notes~

sweetwithobsessions: cliffhanger!

Hinata: you hardly gave me any time with Naruto-kun *starts chasing after me with a katana*

sweetwithobsessions: *screams*

Naruto: what's going on?

Hinata: *drops katana* nothing…

Sweetwithobsessions: *mutters* yeah right, well I better go before I die! *runs*

Vyoletpanda96: *sits in a lawn chair next to Choji eating chips while watching the whole thing*


	3. The Long Lost Treasure of Ringo no Kei

"Well?" Guy-sensei asked.

Lee looked at his teammates then gave a huge grin. He pulled out a block of wood from his bag.

"What's this?"

"Just wait." Naruto said.

"Substitution jutsu!" I yelled.

"Y-you're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," Naruto said, "This is the Long Lost Treasure of Ringo no Kei."

"Oh my god. My youthful companions thank you!" Guy said with a huge smile.

"It wasn't that easy to get it." I commented.

"Yeah, Sasuke no baka!" my crush said.

"It doesn't matter! We got it! Oh! One of us should use it while we still have it, don't you think Guy-sensei? After all, we should have fun while we can." I said.

"Sure, we'll return it after two of you have used it."

"Only two?"

"I call dibs!" Lee yelled.

"I'd like the next turn if you don't mind Naruto-kun." I mumbled.

He opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again and replied, "OK."

Lee held onto the treasure and closed his eyes. It began to glow a bright pink. We already knew what he was wishing for; it was just as Sasuke had said.

When he handed the treasure to me, I heard Lee whisper with enthusiasm, "I can't wait to get back!"

_I wish….I wish…I wish Naruto-kun felt real love for me, please don't make this fake but true love. I wish I'd be able to tell him how I feel._ I told the treasure in my mind. A hot pink color burst in the air, which had erupted from the Long Lost Treasure of Ringo no Kei. When I opened my eyes, I felt like nothing had happened, both mentally and emotionally.

"Hinata? You OK?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think your wish came true?"

"I'm not sure. I don't feel different."

"Oh, well I'm sorry." He began to walk off but I grabbed his wrist.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me Naruto? We're alone now."

Naruto tilted his head and said after a few moments, "It's not the time. I'm sorry. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

_What's that supposed to mean? You stupid treasure! Your "wish granting" power didn't work. Had it have worked, I would've known if it was real. _I thought angrily.

I took a walk off by myself since no one else was in any rush to get back home except Lee.

"Why didn't my wish come true? Nothing changed!" I muttered looking up at the clouds. I still yearned for Naruto but he showed no signs of the same feelings.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be Hinata. Maybe you and Naruto-kun were fated to be friends and fellow classmates, nothing more." I sighed to myself. In frustration, I threw a rock into the river and watched as my reflection rippled. I saw the image change to where another figure was standing behind me.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"N-nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"Why my wish didn't come true." I mumbled.

"Ahhh I see."

"I bet you really don't get it." I closed my eyes as I stated this.

"Huh?"

My eyes flew open and unwillingly, tears came out quickly. "YOU DON'T GET IT? IT'S SO OBVIOUS AND YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T GET IT NARUTO?"

Naruto appeared to be shocked at my sudden outburst, honestly I too was shocked but I continued. "Nothing in this world means to me more than what you think of me so tell me this, how am I supposed to know what my purpose on this earth is if I don't know if you feel the way I do for you? How am I supposed to know if you love me too?"

**sweetwithobsessions: haha cliff hanger AGAIN! Whatcha think about that vyoletpanda?**

**Vyoletpanda96: ehhh whatever *falls asleep***

**sweetwithobsessions: -.-"**

**vyoletpanda96: *snores***

**sweetwithobsessions: well….ok then review and stuffs! L8r ^_^"**


	4. The Fault of the Wish

Silence hung heavily in the air. The only sound was the slight rustling of the trees behind us. Naruto stared at me. Confusion was clear on his face. There were mixed emotions I couldn't recognize in those crystal blue eyes of his.

Looking down I suddenly felt very small and I could practically feel the awkwardness of this whole situation.

_Why did I have to go right out and say that? That wasn't like me at all! Now he'll think I'm a bigger weirdo if he didn't already think so before._

My thoughts went blank as Naruto suddenly pulled me into his arms.

"Silly." He whispered in my ear. "You don't need the treasure to see that I love you. I already do."

I buried my face into his jacket.

"Then why? Why didn't you tell me?" I mumbled as I inhaled his scent, ramen and the leaves.

He chuckled slightly. "I'm not good with all this relationship and romance stuff. So I guess I was too chicken to say anything no matter how much I wanted to."

_He really is a nice guy and I went and freaked on him._ I thought.

"You must think I'm crazy for shouting at you." I laughed nervously.

Naruto pulled back and lifted my chin slightly so that I could look at him. His face showed sudden warmth and understanding.

"Never be afraid to tell me something Hinata. You're perfect just the way you are."

He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly.

It was in that moment I realized how much I really loved him. He was kind, caring, and liked me for me. When the kiss ended, I looked up at him in pure happiness. He hugged me again and I wanted that moment to never end. To be in his embrace was the greatest comfort I ever had.

"Wait a sec, so you loved me all this time and _that's _why the treasure didn't work?" I began to blush furiously.

Naruto chuckled at my obvious embarrassment, "Yeah."

"That treasure really must've had it in for me."

"Nah, it's just how things work I guess." Naruto-kun said pulling me toward him again.

We left the riverbank not too long after that. We caught up with Guy-sensei and Lee but it didn't matter how they saw us on the way home. Still, I knew why they were staring at us curiously on the way home and with that, we went back to the village victorious.

~flashback end~

"What a crazy week that was, huh?" I asked Naruto, snuggling closer.

"Yeah, I hope I never have to go on such an emotional wreck of a mission again." He said with a laugh.

They both watched as the sun set and stayed in each other's arms till the stars appeared.

Vyoletpanda96: What a great ending to a great story! *claps*

Sweetwithobsessions: I know right?

Vyoletpanda96: yup –smiles-

Sweetwithobsessions: well, we hope you enjoyed the story, we're sorry it's only 4 chapters. Bye!


End file.
